What Am I Thankful For?
by satinkittygirl
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone is invited. Saying what you are thankful for? Marina tries to figure out what she is thankful for before turkey time.


A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, I only own Marina, Alexis, Marina's mom Jeane, and Kali.

Marina

It is thanksgiving and mom is in the kitchen cooking the turkey. She has a huge feast planned as usual. Besides mom and I, there is Alexis, Inuyasha and his mother who are coming to dinner as well. Alexis always comes, but since Inuyasha and his mother Izayoi are still new to the neighbourhood and are by themselves, mom invited them as well.

_'In just a few short hours, everyone will be sitting around the dining room table.'_ I run my hand over the backs of the chairs at the table as I walk around it. _'Everyone will be saying what they are thankful for, but what am I thankful for this year?' _

I head into the living room and make myself comfortable on one of the couches. I pull out my necklace which hides my demon side from humans and stare at it sitting in my hand.

"Just how much longer are you going to last before everyone knows that I am not normal like everyone else?"

I know my necklace won't answer me, but I had to ask it anyways. Suddenly my phone vibrates as I got a text.

_I: Staring at your necklace again huh? _

I look up from my phone, taking a quick glance around the room before looking out the window behind me. Inuyasha is standing beside a huge pile of leaves, arms crossed and resting on the rake, with his cell phone in hand. I look back down at my phone and type my reply.

_M: What's it to you that I keep staring at my necklace? _

After hitting send, I look out the window again to see Inuyasha look down at his phone and type something before looking back at me. As soon as his eyes connect with mine my phone buzzes, tearing my eyes away.

Inuyasha

Lately, Marina has been in her head a lot and staring at her necklace. Since moving here three months ago and becoming friends with Marina, I know her necklace conceals her demon side when she is out in public.

_'I wonder if her necklace is acting up lately?' _I have just finished raking the leaves in our front yard into a pile and when I look over at Marina's house, I see her sitting on her couch, staring at her necklace... again. _'Time to cheer her up.'_

I rest my arms which are crossed over the rake, leaning on it slightly while pulling out my phone and typing.

_I: Staring at your necklace again huh? _

After hitting send, I look up and over at her on her couch to see her to be surprised and looking around the house and then finally out the window to look at me. When she looks up at me, I cannot help but smirk when I see her typing a response back.

_'Wonder what she'll write back?' _

_M: What's it to you that I keep staring at my necklace? _

_'Well I guess I got my answer for what she would write back.'_ I chuckle to myself as I type my response back to her.

_I: Come outside and I will tell you. _

I hit send and wait for her to come out._ 'I'd rather explain to her in person than by text.' _

Marina

_I: Come outside and I will tell you. _

_'Seriously? Wonder what it is he needs to tell me?_' I get up off the couch, necklace falling down to hang against my chest.

As I head out of the room I put my phone in my back pocket where I usually keep it. My miko powers do a scan of the surrounding area as I head out of the house. With no one around, my ears stay out. _'If any human does come by while I am talking to Inuyasha, my ears will appear normal... I hope.' _

By now I am face to face with Inuyasha.

"Alright Inuyasha, what did you want to tell me that you couldn't do via text?" I cross my arms and tap my foot, a little impatiently.

"No need to get impatient Marina." Inuyasha puts his hands up in defence.

As he does, something falls from his hands to the grass below. "Drat." Inuyasha bends down to pick it up at the same time I do.

I'm a little quicker than he is and am able to snatch it up off the ground just before he can. "What is this 'Yasha?" I twirl the bead between my fingers several times while waiting for Inuyasha to answer.

"...U-umm... It's for you actually." I look up from the bead to look at Inuyasha who is rubbing his hand behind his head. I look back down at the bead with wide eyes,to take a closer look.

"It's not an ordinary bead. You put it on your persona bracelet and it has a strong spell on it which will help conceal your demon side."

_'H-how did he know?'_ I look up at Inuyasha again with wide eyes for a minute before jumping and giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Inuyasha!" I don't know if it was heat of the moment or what, but I end up kissing him on the cheek as thanks.

"Y-your welcome Marina."

Inuyasha, blushing, takes a couple steps back trying to keep us upright. After a minute though he stumbles and we both land on the ground. Well I had a softer landing as I landed on top of him.

"Ummm... Maybe I'll just head on inside..."

Inuyasha and my ears tweak at what my best friend said and I sit up and look at her, while Inuyasha props himself up and looks at her. "You weren't even gonna say hi to me 'Lexi? How mean."

Alexis

Jeane invited me over for turkey dinner again this year. I decided to head on over early to hang with my best friend before dinner and boy, I got more than I bargained for when I arrived to the scene on the front lawn.

_'Honestly, if I didn't know them like I do, I would think they were a couple. Heck they may as well be with the way they are acting.' _I clear my throat, which they don't appear to hear before I decide to say anything.

"Ummm... Maybe I'll just head on inside..."

I see both Inuyasha and Marina's ears tweak at the fact that they hear my voice. Marina then proceeds to sit up and look over at me, while Inuyasha props himself up, as Marina is still sitting on him, and looks over at me.

"You weren't even gonna say hi to me 'Lexi? How mean."

I look back and fourth between Marina and Inuyasha. After a minute of looking back and fourth between the two I look just overtop of their head because I can't look at them with the way they are sitting.

"Oi! I was too gonna say hi." I wave my hands in the air, my bracelet moving slightly with my wrist. I see a look of realization hit Marina's face and Inuyasha notice my bracelet.

"New bracelet Alexis?" I look down at my bracelet, my hand coming down to relax in front of me.

"...yea... You could say that." I half heartily smile.

Marina can tell that something is wrong and gets up and comes over. "What's up 'Lexi?"

I put my arm down and look up at Marina. _'How to tell her the news?_'

"I don't know how to tell you this Marina, but I am moving." I look back down at my bracelet. "My parents bought me this Millenium Gauntlet to help soften their news to me about us moving."

Marina

Moving... Moving... Moving... _'Wait, she is moving?!'_

"My parents bought me this Millenium Gauntlet to help soften their news to me about us moving." Alexis looks down at her bracelet, clearly not happy about the news.

"Where are you moving to?" Inuyasha comes and stands beside me.

Alexis looks up at me and Inuyasha. "Some place called Domino City."

I give my best friend a hug. "It'll be okay 'Lexi. We will always keep in touch everyday with one another."

Inuyasha takes a step closer to Alexis. "Domino City isn't that far away when you think about it. So it isn't that hard for you two to visit each other."

Alexis and I look over at Inuyasha.

"You'll come with Marina to visit too right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gets a shocked look on his face. "You'd want me to come and visit you too?"

Alexis and I chuckle with one another. "Of course I want you to come and visit too. Your my friend as well Inuyasha."

A smile comes upon our half demon friend. "Thanks Alexis, that really means a lot to me."

~ Time skip to dinner time ~ (still Marina's POV)

Everyone is sitting around the table which is covered from one end of the table to the next in food. Everyone is complimenting mom on how great everything looks and smells. Before we start eating, we go around the table saying what we are thankful for. Once everyone else has said what they are thankful for, it is now my turn to say.

"What am I thankful for?" I look over at mom. "I am thankful for the wonderful meal that my wonderful mother has made for us today."

I look between Alexis and mom. "I am also thankful for my mother and Alexis helping me with life this past year."

I look over at Inuyasha. "And finally, I am thankful for the wonderful friend I made three months ago in Inuyasha. You have helped me in more ways than you could ever know."

I look over at Alexis. "I know, even with you moving, that we will stay best friends forever Alexis." Alexis and I smile at each other.

Mom smiles at me and then clears her throat. "Well now that we have given thanks, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming over and Happy Thanksgiving to all of us. Let's eat."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" We all raise our glasses and then dig into the food.

RKC: I meant to have this story posted by our Canadian Thanksgiving, but better late than never. I hope everyone has had or will have a very happy turkey day. Remember to please review. I would say read, but since you are already at the bottom of the page, you will have (hopefully) already read it. Til next time.

- RKC


End file.
